Growing With Change
by whiteinuyoukai
Summary: Rewriting Please Read and review .Growing is what we all do however Kagome finds that with many changes comes much growth. OK I really bite at summeries but please read anyway
1. Prologue

I do not own Inuyasha but I can dream can't I?

Prologue

As Kagome came to ,she slowly became aware of the position of her body. Her arms were above her head. Her legs stretched out in front of her. Her butt was numb and her entire body ached , and throbbed in pain.

she tried to move but the pain that this action caused made her gasp and try and force down the bile that was attempting to rise with a few shuttering breaths she managed to bring under control the nausea that was surging within her .

as she became more and more aware of her surroundings she searched her memories for how she came to be in this cold place chained to a wall. yes she now realized that she sat chained to a wall her arms above her with just enough room for her to sit her legs stretched out in front of her the chains attached to the wall across from her just loose enough for her to sit with her back against the wall that her arms were chained to.

with a sigh she looked around weakly as memories came back, fighting with Naraku, Inuyasha unconscious , Shippou hiding, Miroku and Sango fighting , she had run out of arrows. she was now officially afraid Naraku had her as she looked her self over she heard a frightened whimper from her right casting her brown eyes in that direction she could see the outline of a child a tiny girl.

after a few more moments her eyes became more and more in focus and her vision sharper and clear she recognized the child " Rin?"

the child looked up her honey brown eyes full of tears she was dirty and frightened and like Kagome she was chained with a sigh Kagome said " Rin do you remember me?"

Rin blinked a few times then half smiled " yes your the pretty lady that travels with Lord Sesshoumaru's brother Inu...Umm...Inu..."

Kagome smiled at the child " Inuyasha?"

Rin smiled brightly her captivity forgotten for the moment " yes that's it Inuyasha"

Kagome smiled " yes I am , Rin how did you get here"

Rin sniffled " Jaken told the mean lady to leave but she had a fan and she made Jaken get hurt" then she begin to cry a" I am afraid I want Lord Sesshoumaru"

Kagome gave the frightened girl a smile " I will protect you until he gets here alright?"

Rin looked up her tear-filled brown eyes shining in the dim light" you would do that"

Kagome smiled " Yes Rin I would and By the way I am Kagome"

Rin smiled " thank you Kagome"

Inuyasha came to, to find Shippou scrambling about trying to wake them all up like him Kikyou , Sango and Miroku were unconscious Kirara was also unconscious from the poison that she had ingested and looking around he tried to find Kagome finally he said" Shippou where is Kagome?" even as he spoke he expected her to come from the woods or from the creek.

Shippou came scrambling up his emerald eyes full of unshed tears " I don't know I was hit and when I woke up she was gone" he finished as he burst into sobs finally Kikyou walked up her cold brown eyes softened a bit as she looked Shippou over " don't worry Kit where ever Kagome is she is alive I would feel it if she weren't"

Shippou just cried harder " he has her Naraku has my momma"

Sango flashing Kikyou a hard glare picked up Shippou and tried to calm him and finally Miroku snuck up on Shippou and placed a ward that would make him sleep upon his forehead. as Shippou fell unconscious he turned to Kikyou and said " Lady Kikyou would you please keep in mind that Shippou is only a child " then turning he picked up Kirara and taking Shippou from Sango he handed her Kirara and said " you must hurry to the farm of Jininji "

Sango her eyes shining with tears said " you will find her Miroku wont you?"

Miroku sighed " yes Sango now go before it's to late for Kirara"

Sango turned and took off at a fast pace. after she was gone Miroku turned to Inuyasha who was standing looking with mournful eyes at Shippou who lie unconscious in Miroku's arms occasionally twitching and said " Inuyasha can you pick up her scent anywhere?"

Inuyasha swallowed " no the change is already happening"

with a sigh Miroku turned to Kikyou said " Lady Kikyou I expect that you can defend Inuyasha and Shippou tonight?"

she narrowed her eyes but lifting her chin in arrogance said " I can"

Miroku looked down at the now peaceful Kitsune said " very well take Shippou I am going after Kagome I can feel her energy It is distant but I am going to leave now. Inuyasha" he said as he turned and handed Shippou to him " as soon as your yourself again fallow as swiftly as you can"

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded casting his now brown eyes to Shippou" I will" with that Miroku spun and headed into the night the jingling rings of his staff the only sound.

Sesshoumaru returned to his camp to find his retainer Jaken dead as well as his dragon Un/An the charred trees surrounding the clearing spoke of the battle. along with the sent of burnt trees there was the sent of Naraku, the wind sorceress to be exact .with a snarl he also smelled another sent the tears and fear of his ward Rin .

with his eyes flashing hatred tinged with red he pulled a pulsing Tensaiga from his waist and revived both his retainer and his dragon once both were on there feet he spun and began walking .

without a word both fell in step with him silently as both knew that they had let not only Sesshoumaru down but the human girl that they had come to love so much as well.

Near dawn Kagome tensed she could hear footsteps drawing closer as they became louder Rin began to whimper Kagome smiled over at her " don't worry Rin I will protect you until Sesshoumaru comes for you remember"

Rin cast worried eyes to her and nodded just as the door opened with a loud screeching metal sound to revile a baboon pelt clad Puppet. Kagome looked up knowing that this was not the real Naraku she smirked not a friendly smile but one of hatred and detest " what is the matter Naraku are you afraid to come yourself"

the puppet chuckled " you Miko really need to learn your place then casting his eyes to Rin as she whimpered and tried to curl on herself straining against her chains " look Miko this child has more manners than you... but of course what would I expect from a mere copy a shadow of the woman that you wish to be"

Kagome raised her head she would not allow his words shake her " If indeed your not afraid of me why the puppet"

the puppet shrugged " this is not your concern besides I have come to kill the child" he said as he turned towards Rin a large dagger in his hand .

Kagome her eyes blazing seethed " you will not touch that child" she screamed as she thought "' _I hope you get here soon Sesshoumaru_' then a flash of pure Miko energy left her and the puppet disintegrated into a pile of ash the dagger dropping to the floor with a clatter .

Kagome looked weakly over to Rin and said " Rin I don't want you to be scared but I need to go to sleep now OK"

Rin nodded " yes"

then Kagome fell into her chains unconscious unaware that the energy release that purified the puppet also killed Kagura and Kanna who were within the castle as well as every lower level youkai within four miles, and could be felt as far away as fifteen miles.

Sesshoumaru had been walking for several hours fallowing the faint trail of miasma when he felt it . a wave of pure Miko energy the feel of the wave washing over him burned his skin then passed him by leaving a heated feeling in its wake around him he could hear lower level youkai screaming in pain and he shuttered as he looked back over his companions for some reason like him they were unharmed he didn't understand then a light pop was heard and a barrier that had formed around him burst.

Sesshoumaru was confused he did not understand the wave of purifying energy that had washed over him should have killed him but the barrier had stopped it however the barrier was made up of the same miko energy that the wave had been, shaking his head he pushed the thoughts back to think about later he rushed into the night he needed to find Rin it would be dawn soon and he did not want to think about what would happen to her.

Sesshoumaru found the castle easily enough two hours after day break he approached cautiously but soon found there was no one to stop him no one to challenge him no one to taunt him pushing his way to where he could smell Rin he found the reason there on the floor of a hall way sat two piles of ashes in one pile there was a mirror in another was a fan hidden in a room was a boy the exterminator he was crying his heart filled with unmentionable pain as he hugged him self rocking back and forth whispering " I killed them all it was me I killed them"

Pressing further into the castle he found the stairs leading to the dungeon he quickly descended the steps to find one of the cells open and through the open door he saw Rin chained to the wall he did not see her companion until he rushed to the cell door and bounced off of a barrier. with a snarl he looked at the thing that was keeping him from HIS RIN than a soft voice strained with weakness said " Sesshoumaru you have come for her please calm yourself and enter "

Sesshoumaru could still not see kagome but her words calmed him as his eyes returned to gold he once again tried to enter the cell this time he walked in with no effort he cast eyes to Rin who was dirty her face streaked with tears her eyes closed in exhausted sleep taking a step towards Rin his foot hit something metallic looking down he found yet another pile of dust with a dagger in it then he looked over to find Kagome weakly hanging from her chains. she smiled at him " I knew you would come for her but please do not fight Inuyasha he is coming closer please not this time"

Sesshoumaru swiftly slashed the chains from Rin then looking over at Kagome she once again smiled weakly at him " don't worry about me Inuyasha is close he will be here soon enough, " then she once again passed out.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the Miko once again taking her filth he had never seen her so dirty, as well as her tattered cloths shaking his head he swiftly left the castle with Rin safely asleep in his arm and tail.

as he exited the castle the monk Miroku stopped and took a defensive position Sesshoumaru looked the monk over and said " she is in the dungeon and the exterminator boy is in one of the rooms of the lower level he is upset but unharmed It would seem he is free of the control of Naraku now go to your friend monk and leave me be" then he walked past Miroku and swiftly took to the air.

Miroku watched Sesshoumaru's leave he had listened to the calm words he could see the child in his arms shaking himself he rushed to the dungeon stopping to pick up Kohaku along the way. as he entered he saw Kagome chained as she was he was at a loss as to how to free her so he simply asked Kohaku" Kohaku do you know where the keys to the chains are?"

Kohaku his eyes pained shook his head his voice soft and pained " no I don't Naraku brought her in I believe he had the keys and he left hours ago"

Just than Inuyasha and Kikyou arrived Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and swiftly using his claws like his brother with Rin freed her from the chains Miroku walked forward and gently picked her up and caring her outside placed her on the bare miasma burnt ground. Kagome looked up with a smile and chirped happily " Hi guys"

Rin woke with a whimper then realizing where she was she fiercely hugged Sesshoumaru's neck " you came for Rin, Rin was scared , but kagome said that she would protect Rin and she did when the mean man in the furry skin came in and said he was going to kill Rin she made him turn into a pile of dust then she said she had to go to sleep and so I did to and I woke up and my Sesshoumaru sama has Rin Kagome was right you did come" she finished taking a huge breath.

Sesshoumaru watched the child and listened to her chatter then it dawned on him the pile of dust with the dagger was indeed next to Rin and nowhere near Kagome realizing that Kagome had indeed protected Rin even from himself he was grateful and felt a slight pain of guilt for leaving her hanging there chained. however that feeling left as he remembered her soft words he had indeed smelled his brother closing in on his location. casting golden eyes once again at Rin he decided to help the Miko the next chance he got.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome was running not from fear or from a broken heart but for the sheer exhilaration of it she had been doing this lately running in the evening .she no longer worried about demons out to get her for there were only a few powerful enough to be a bother to her now. unlike three years earlier when she had been dragged into this time no she had grown in body mind and sprit.

stopping to catch her breath she saw him ahead his cloths shining in the moonlight his hair swayed in a light breeze he stood tall regal like an earth bound angel bathed and glowing in the moonlight for just a moment her breath caught in her heaving lungs but her body needing the oxygen protested and she began to breath she had told herself that next time she saw him she would ask him so swallowing her fear she walked toward him as she neared him she said " Sesshoumaru-sama could I please speak with you for a few moments?"

Sesshoumaru had watched her out of curiosity after she had pulled the Tetsaugia from the stone in the tomb of his father he had seen her sacrifice her own happiness with his idiot brother for the dead Miko he had seen her hide her tears and pretend happiness then he watched her grow stronger and the sadness leave her he had seen her mother the orphan Kitsune he heard her speak but said nothing he simply turned his head slightly in her direction knowing that she was intelligent enough to know he was listening to her. and she did for as soon as he did that she began to speak.

" Lord Sesshoumaru could you tell me how to adopt Shippou in Youkai terms and what will happen to him and me?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked he had not been expecting that truth be told he wasn't sure what he was expecting but that was not it . turning to face her he studied her seeing nothing but sincerity shining in her chocolate eyes he said his mask firmly in place his voice smooth and monotone " to adopt him in youkai terms like your asking would turn you into a youkai are you truly willing to give up your humanity for the Kit"

Kagome smiled at him " yes otherwise I will never live to see him grow up ,mate and have Kits of his own , besides who would watch after him once I am gone?" she paused then with a sigh continued " I love Shippou as much as I could a child from my own body I would die to protect him and to have him grow up strong and happy with me to see ,for me to protect him . you see for my precious Shippou not to know the pain of loosing yet another parent in his young life my Humanity is a small price to pay"

Sesshoumaru stood regal unmoving his stoic mask firmly in place belaying none of his confused thoughts " the Lady of the northern Lands can do the ceremony but be warned Miko the procedure will be painful for you as your Miko powers will fight the change before they combine with the Youkai that will form"

Kagome for the first time looked saddened but once again shocked Sesshoumaru who had thought her hesitation was due to the pain when she said " The Northern Lady is the only one who can do it?" he understood, It was not the pain but asking a favor of an unknown Lady of lands.

Sesshoumaru pulled a scroll from his robes he quickly wrote out a short letter to the lady of the north and placing his signature and official seal upon the bottom of the paper he handed it to Kagome " This will explain to her , you will be welcomed and helped if you so choose to go through with it. "

Kagome looked at the scroll " Lord Sesshoumaru I have nothing to offer you nothing to give you in return for this"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome " Miko think of it as a returned favor for your saving Rin from Naraku" with that said he was encased in a sphere of brilliant silver light and was gone.

Kagome tucked the scroll into her shirt and walked slowly back to camp thinking as she walked into camp she heard Inuyasha from her right " wench where in the hell have you been"

Kagome looked up she could make Kikyou out in Inuyasha's lap so forgoing the sitting that she had wanted to do she simply stayed silent and crawling into her sleeping bag wrapped her body protectively around Shippou went to sleep.

four days and six Shikon shards later the group found them selves back in Edo and Kagome had made her mind up picking up Shippou she said " I am going home and taking Shippou with me I will be back tomorrow" then walking from the hut that the villagers had built the group she walked to the elder Miko Kaede's as she entered she placed the sleeping Shippou down and said " Kaede what do you know of the Northern Lady?"

the old woman smiled " she is a Kind demoness "

Kagome smiled "I am going to go home for the day than travel to the Northern lands and ask to adopt Shippou I have been told that she is the only one who can perform the ceremony"

Kaede smiled " I knew that you would eventually come to me child when you get back I will loan you a horse and give you directions"

Kagome smiled " The directions are great but a horse is unnecessary"

Kaede smiled " as you wish" than sat and watched as Kagome left her hut and walked into the forest to the well.

Kagome carried Shippou to the well then woke him telling him it was time and for him to remember all that she had told him about her time. he was excited and afraid all at the same time as they jumped.

Kagome after making sure that the shrine was clear of visitors headed for the house with Shippou clung to her chest as she entered she took off her shoes and called " Momma, Grandpa, Sota I am home"

Only her mothers voice greeted her " In here Kagome"

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her mother with her back to her doing dishes Kagome after a sigh said " Momma I thought it was about time that you met your grand Kit Shippou"

Mother Higurashi turned wiping her hands on the apron that she wore walked over and with a soft motherly smile held out her arms to the Kit. Shippou looked questioningly at Kagome then at her nod sprang into the older woman's arms his tail twitching with nervousness and said in a quiet voice " hello"

Mother Higurashi hugged him and petting his fluffy red tail she smiled " It is very good to finally get to meet you Shippou I have heard so much about you" Shippou beamed his tiny fangs peeking from his little mouth. Mother then turned to Kagome wile still petting Shippou " you have made a decision have you not kagome?"

Kagome sighed " yes momma I want to adopt Shippou in youkai terms however this will turn me into a youkai"

Mother hugged her grand Kit again and smiled at her daughter " what Type will you be a Kitsune like Shippou here?"

Kagome sighed " I do not know Momma apparently It all depends on my heart and soul but I would guess so"

Momma smiled wiped a single tears from her eye and said " well should the well stop working you will still live to see me again and if it does continue to work you will simply need to come visit at night I will keep up your shopping for you"

Kagome smiled " so your not upset?"

her mother pulled her into a hug " of course not Kagome you must fallow your heart I will call your school and let them know that your moving to America"

Kagome loaded as much of her stuff as she could just in case the well stopped working and said a tearful good bye to her family and with Shippou held tightly in her arms she jumped into the well.

with Shippou on her shoulder her backpack bow and quiver on her back the scroll from Sesshoumaru and the directions from Kaede in her sash Kagome started out for the northern lands.

on the second day a snake youkai rushed from the woods chanting "Shikon" over and over.

Kagome had sensed it coming and already had her bow drawn she looked at the pathetic snake to see that it had a shard in its forehead " you know you ugly ass youkai could use some more original lines" then she fired as her arrow took on a bright pink hue and hit the youkai right in its head where the shard was crammed, the youkai screamed and turned to dust and Kagome walked forward and picking up the tainted shard she watched as it purified and then she fused it with the half jewel that hung from a silver chain around her neck.

that night she found a hot springs and settled down near it placing Shippou who was sleeping down on the soft moss covered ground she undressed and washing first her cloths then herself she finally settled down in the hot water to think. two days and one shard she began to wonder if this was a good idea after all was she putting Shippou in more danger by making this trip? no she needed to do this for both Shippou and herself finally climbing from the hot springs she dressed in clean cloths checking what she had washed finding them still damp she walked over and crawling into the sleeping bag with Shippou and allowing a barrier to form around then drifted to sleep.

Ten days twelve demons and fourteen Shikon shards later kagome stood bruised and battered at the gates to the Northern Citadel .Shippou at her side looking for the scroll from Sesshoumaru that she had given him for safe keeping after the second demon attack .he found it and produced it from his spotless vest .yes, she had protected him wile she was bruised and battered still leaking small amounts of blood her two sets of clothing torn and blood stained he was pristine not one of his shiny unruly red hairs harmed during the journey.

Kagome bowed politely handing the guard the scroll " please can you give this to the Lord and Lady of the North I request an audience"

the guard glancing at the scroll seeing only the Western lords seal nodded " there is a clearing just beyond those trees you may make camp there I will retrieve you if the Lord and Lady will grant you an audience" then he spun and left without another word.

Kagome sighed allowing her shoulders to slump walked dejectedly to the place that the guard ordered her. praying that the Lady would grant her wish a deep fear growing in her heart what if she won't or worse what if she takes my Shippou away from me! Kagome these thought running through her head held Shippou close to her chest uncomfortably tight for him but he could sense her panic so he remained silent in hopes of comforting his mother. finally Shippou not being able to stand his mothers distress said " Momma what is it why are you afraid "

Kagome who had not realized had tears running down her face looked down at Shippou " Shippou we must leave we need to go she could deny to do it or take you from me" she cried out hysterically " we need to go" but try as she might Kagome could not make her body move so she just sat there clutching her Kit sobbing at the thought of loosing him.

Shippou looked up his emerald eyes shining " momma you worked so hard to get here I mean the fight with Inuyasha all the demons you faced we cant run now but I won't stay here if she wont do it I will still go with you your my momma I wont loose another momma"

Kagome looked at Shippou and blinked her tears away finally with a dejected sigh shook her head " Shippou should the Lady of the North... should the lady of the north decline my request I want... I want you to stay with her if that is her wish for... Oh my precious Shippou ... I will grow old and die long before you reach maturity... and I don't want you to loose another Mother to death... you have seen to much death in your young life" she broke down into the sobs that she had been trying to hold back.

Lady Koura sat in her study as the guard entered with a bow he handed her the scroll she read it and looked twice at the signature and seal then stood " where is this priestess?"

The guard Looked up but did not meet his mistress's eyes " she is in the forest clearing Milady"

Koura nodded and strode past the guard she walked into the forest and her eyes found the battered bruised and disheveled woman clutching a young Kitsune rocking herself and him in distress she stopped as she watched the woman grow more and more distressed then she heard her panicked cries and the reply of the Kitsune then she heard the woman as she calmed some and said the words that may have upset the Kitsune boy but it was in the best interest of him and instantly Koura knew that even without the recommendation from the Western Lord she would have granted this woman who loved this demon child with her entire heart her wish. walking forward cautiously Lady koura said in a gentle Tone " do not worry Priestess I will not take your Kit from you and I will grant you wish"

as Kagome heard Koura's soft words Kagome pressed Shippou behind her and stood her tears gone in her fright and perceived threat as soon as she lie eyes on Lady Koura she dropped to her knees and forming a diamond with her hands bowed low placing her forehead upon her hands and said In as respectful tone as she could manage" Please Forgive my harsh reaction Lady I did not sense you presence"

Kagome had not registered the words at all but Shippou had and he walked forward and with a slight bow from the waist said " Lady Koura of the Northern Lands"

Koura looked at the Kit he was young then she looked at the Priestess her cloths were torn and blood stained she could tell that it was the Priestess's own blood that stained her cloths so Koura said " Kit what happened to your mother" she said as she pointed to Kagome.

Shippou looked at Kagome then back to Lady Koura " she fought many demons on our journey here"

Koura smiled " and you Kit"

Shippou shook his little head " I would help fight if I were allowed but Mo- er Kagome will not let me"

Koura liked this Kit with a smile she said " Priestess Rise"

Kagome her temper threatening to get the better of her for being ignored rose with a few muttered curses about arrogant royal youkai but she respectfully bowed to Koura and stood strait making eye contact Kagome said " lady Koura I have come to ask you to perform the ceremony that would bond myself and Shippou in official adoption as mother and son however I have nothing to offer you in return"

Koura smiled at the woman she had heard every word of her muttered curses and instead of being angry she was amused then Koura saw the huge chunk of the Shikon no tama around the girls neck and instantly she realized who this priestess was " how about the jewel that you wear around your neck?"

Kagome instantly tense and wary " I am sorry Milady I can not do that not even for my precious Shippou"

Koura happy with the answer from the young priestess looked her over noting that the woman was young and truly battered and bruised the skin that could be seen through the tears in her tattered cloths was black and Koura could clearly smell the blood that trickled from unseen wounds she spun and said " come I will perform the ceremony tomorrow you will be my guest and during your transformation your Kit will be under my protection"

Kagome smiled " Thank you so very much lady Koura" and scrambled to catch up after picking up her things and Shippou.

Sesshoumaru paced the floor in a dimly light bed chamber in the bed in the middle of the room was a tiny black haired child wrapped in blankets tossing and turning in discomfort he snarled at the Miko who he had brought to heal the child when the woman said " there is nothing that I can do milord"

Sesshoumaru dismissed the woman and his eyes fell once again on the child as she whimpered in distress he watched her for a moment then in a near whisper he said " Hold on my precious Rin I will get you help" then he turned and strode from the room. as he flew through the darkness of the moonless night he headed to where he knew that his brother and his little pack were camped unprepared for what he was about to find.

as Sesshoumaru neared the camp he had expected his brother to rush to him brandishing the Tetsaugia however that did not happen he was within sight of the camp when the Monk met him with the Huntress at his side and the Undead Miko at his other side all brandishing there relative weapons .

Sesshoumaru then saw his brother and shoving the others from his way looked over a frightened looking Human Inuyasha Sesshoumaru spun and caught an arrow that had been aimed at him and said in a cool Tone " I am not here to fight and I would never harm Inuyasha in this state there would be no honor in such an action I am however looking for the Miko of this group"

Kikyou looked at him " what could you possibly want with me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou " I am looking for the Real Miko . I have no use for a shell of a Miko besides your sent is nauseating where is the Miko"

Miroku walked forward and Sango restrained Kikyou it was Miroku who said " Lord Sesshoumaru what is it you wish with Lady Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the Monk finally with an annoyed sigh " My ward is Ill I have come to get her to heal Rin"

Miroku sighed and shaking his head " Lady Kagome is not with us as you can see .she has traveled to the Northern Lands for personal reasons she has been gone twelve days and we do not expect her back for another fifteen to twenty days" Sesshoumaru cast one last look at his now seething angry brother and turning into the silver sphere of light disappeared north.

Kagome woke to find Shippou cuddled to her chest as she sighed she rose and dressed in her other torn blood stained Miko outfit then looking at the one that she had been previously wearing she sighed shaking her head as she thought ' I need new cloths again' but turned to a sound at the door standing just inside the door was a girl wolf by the looks of her maybe twelve she bowed and said in a shy voice not making eye contact " Priestess-sama I have brought you new Miko garb on orders of Lady Koura" the girl then placed the cloths on the edge of the bed and backed from the room.

kagome quickly redressed and walked with Shippou in her arms to the dining hall that she had been shown the night before she entered and seeing Lady Koura and three other youkai seated she bowed deeply and awaited orders as to where to seat herself. finally Koura said " Lady, Miko Please sit beside me we have much to discuss"

Kagome swallowed and nodding said " Yes Milady"

as Kagome carefully seated herself chanting in her head ' don't screw up, don't screw up, Manners, manners ' once she and Shippou were seated Koura smiled at her " Priestess this is my Mate Lord Misuki and our son Prince Yukio"

Kagome bowed as best she could " Milord's I am Kagome and this is Shippou and I thank you for you hospitality"

Sesshoumaru entered the Northern Lands just as the sun begin to rise he had another several hours to reach the Northern Citadel as he entered the lands he dropped from his sphere of light and traveled on foot as much as he needed to gather Kagome to heal Rin he could not afford to upset an ally. growling in frustration he continued onward thinking that should Rin die he could bring her back right?

Kagome was led with Shippou after there morning meal into a room the walls were covered with writing as was the floor this was a magic chamber Kagome realized as she looked around in silence Koura light in scents and motioned Kagome to take a seat with Shippou across from her at a small table Kagome and Shippou did as was told as Koura closed the door leaving only the light of a single flickering candle to illuminate the room as Koura took a seat her eyes fell to the piece of the Shikon then shaking her head she walked opened the door and yipped for her mate after a quick growled conversation she turned to Kagome " Lady Kagome I need you to give that piece of Shikon to my Mate to hold wile we do this"

Lord Misuki walked to her seeing the fear and wariness upon Kagome's face " Lady Kagome I promise upon my honor that as soon as you come to I will give it back My mate does not wish for the power of the Shikon to interfere or taint her spell"

Kagome swallowed she had always heard of the honor of the Royals so with a sigh she slowly unclasped the chain that the Shikon hung from and handed the jewel and chain to the Lord he nodded as with a light smile " I will be at your side when you wake Milady with this to hand back to you I promise"

he then stood and walked from he room hiding the jewel in his sash once her mate was gone Koura smiled and walked forward the door once again shut taking Shippou's wrist she whispered a light apology to him and slit his wrist with her claw as she watched the blood drain into the cup once enough had drained she bandaged his wrist then she did the same with Kagome careful not to cut to deeply .

once the cup was full she took an ornate spoon and began to stir the blood wile chanting finally she handed the cup to Shippou and said " drink until I tell you to stop" Shippou took three large gulps as Koura chanted then she took the cup from him as he begin to glow then she handed the cup to kagome she with shaking hands took the cup and drank the three quarters of the cup down only gagging lightly at the salty metallic taste of the blood then her body begin to pulse and a horrid pain shot threw her she collapsed and begin to convulse Lady Koura picked Shippou up and continued to chant finally Kagome passed out from the pain and lie unconscious twitching with the pain of her transformation as her Miko and the forming youkai clashed for dominance .

for three hours Shippou sobbed silently into Lady Koura's chest as she stroked his hair reassuring him that his mother would be fine that this was normal finally Kagome in a bright flash of light lifted from the ground unconscious levitated as she glowed her ears pointed her hair turning to sliver a fluffy tail sprouted that wile like Shippou's was silver in color she grew fangs and claws her body filled out a bit more and her hair smoothed and grew eight inches longer finally she settled against the ground once again the transformation complete.

Sesshoumaru entered the Northern Citadel he was greeted by the Lord and lady of the house he bowed as Lord Misuki said " Lord Sesshoumaru what brings you to the Northern lands?"

Sesshoumaru rose to his full height and said " Lord Misuki I have come to ask assistance from a guest that may be here"

Koura smiled " The Shikon no Priestess?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head " Yes is she still here?"

Koura sighed " Lord Sesshoumaru she has yet to regain consciousness"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " did the adoption not go well?"

Koura smiled " It went fine however she ..."

just then Shippou came bounding to skid to a halt not quickly enough to stop and slammed into Sesshoumaru's legs he growled and picked up the kit by his tail " you need to be more careful Kit or YELP" Sesshoumaru yelped and dropped Shippou as a wave of purifying energy left his tiny body and burned into Sesshoumaru's hand.

Shippou ran as soon as Kagome showed signs of waking he had been told to come and get The lord and Lady of the house as soon as she did he found them and was running as fast as his little paws could carry him but when he went to stop he found that he could not as he slid across the floor to stop with a thump against something he was grabbed by his tail and he opened his eyes to the most frightening sight that he had ever seen Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands and the one who tried to kill Inuyasha and his momma many times was holding him he panicked and a wave of energy left him un-bid but he soon found him self falling to the ground and as soon as his paws hit the floor he was scrambling to get away.

Koura reached down and picked up the frightened Kit whispering comforting words to him wile glaring at Sesshoumaru who was glaring at the Kit then he said his voice cold as Ice " I see that he took on some of his mothers power" calming realizing that it was his own fault that he was singed.

Kagome had been lying semi conscious when a wave of panic washed over her by instinct she knew that it was her Shippou that he was in trouble so ignoring the blinding pain she got up and walked quickly yet unsteadily from the room as she neared the bottom of the steps she could see the royals talking then her eyes found Shippou just as he spotted her. he sprang from Lady Koura's arms and raced in a red blur and slammed into his mother .

When the Kit sprang from Lady Koura's arms Sesshoumaru fallowed the Kits motion and watched her as he slammed into a silver Kitsune? his breath left him in a whoosh Kagome had turned into a silver Kitsune her long hair no longer Inky black but as silver as his own pure in color it fell past her buttocks in ebbing waves her eyes now a startling sapphire color her claws delicate yet deadly looking her fluffy tail hung the very tip of the fur brushing the floor and was now twitching as her kit babbled about being grabbed. Lord Misuki rushed to Kagome's side steadying her in her feet " lady Kagome you should not be up as yet"

Kagome gave him a smile as weak as she felt she would not show weakness in front of Sesshoumaru " I am fine Milord but I believe that I will take Shippou back to the room that you have so graciously allowed us to use I am sorry for interrupting"

as Lord Misuki placed the Shikon around her neck it flared with purity " I believe this is yours and actually you did not interrupt anything as Lord Sesshoumaru had come to speak with you"

Sesshoumaru was still looking over Kagome thinking ' _how ?how did she turn into a species of youkai that is extinct a silver Kitsune ,the single most powerful and purest of all the youkai they were killed from fear by the dragons centuries ago but Kagome the human Shikon priestess his brothers friend had turned into a silver Kitsune_'

Kagome got over the initial shock that Sesshoumaru had came to see her but she shifted under his golden gaze and was unnerved wondering what he was staring at she had not noticed her changes yet and was puzzled as she unsteadily walked to stand before him " you wished to see me Lord Sesshoumaru" he simply blinked still thinking having not heard her or noticed that she had moved. Kagome annoyed snapped her fingers in front of his face " earth to Sesshoumaru are you in there"... still nothing from him finally with a huff she got next to him and yelled " hey snap out of it" directly in his ear.

that did it he snapped out of his thoughts and stupor with a snarl grabbing her around the throat baring his teeth. kagome eeped and stood weakly glaring at him as she seethed as much as she could with what little oxygen was getting past his hand " I said you wanted to see me" he released her and she hit the ground with a thump grumbling about arrogant ass dogs then noticing for the first time her tail. squealed " I have a tail? man now I have to try and sew all my friggen cloths" then she looked at a giggling Shippou " hey what is so funny Shippou"

he giggled again " momma the only cloths that you have that isn't ruined is what Lady Koura gave you and it was already fixed to fit your tail"

Kagome looked at him " err right but I will have to fix the new ones that is if I can ..." she trailed off then said " never mind I will figure it out later then looking at the black boots that were firmly planted in front of her .her original anger returned and she stood up and forgetting where she was got in Sesshoumaru's face " what is the Big Idea Sesshoumaru first you zone out on me then you grab me by the damn throat and growl at me now what is it you want? and don't you scare my Kit again you arrogant mutt"

Koura and her mate stood watching in amusement both had heard of the fiery temperament of the Shikon no Miko and now for the first time they were seeing it Koura whispered to her mate " you know that there perfect for one another" to which he nodded his head yes and smiled and turned back to the show.

Sesshoumaru once again baring his fangs " wench you try my patience "

Kagome growled and snarled in his face " MY NAME IS KAGOME NOT WENCH SAY IT WITH ME NOW KA-GO-ME, NOT WENCH, BITCH, WOMAN , HUMAN OR ANY COMBINATION OF THE ABOVE THAT YOUR MIND CAN COME UP WITH " folding her arms across her chest she then said " now what do you want Sesshoumaru-Sama" she said the sama dripping with sarcasm

he growled and said " Kagome " he said placing heavy sarcastic emphasis on her name "I have come to see if you could come and try and heal my ward"

Kagome her anger totally forgotten " Rin is sick? Oh my god Sesshoumaru why didn't you say so earlier " then turning to Shippou " Shippou go get my bag" then turning to Lady Koura and Lord Misuki " I need to go with Sesshoumaru but I want to thank you so very much for your help and performing the adoption"

Lady Koura walked to Kagome " Lady Kagome you should really rest some more your body is still trying to adjust to the changes"

Kagome smiled a brilliant smile " Thank you but I will be fine really"

Koura smiled " All right but remember the pain will be with you for several more days"

Kagome smiled " I know and thank you again I do not know how I will ever repay you"

Koura smiled " raise your kit to be like you my dear that will be payment enough this world needs more tolerance"

Kagome smiled and picking up Shippou and her bag turned to Sesshoumaru " well what are we waiting for lets go"


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing .

Sesshoumaru led Kagome from the castle in the courtyard he turned to her " grab onto me and do not let go"

Kagome looked at him " huh?"

instead of responding he grabbed her and took to the air Kagome eeped and clung to him with all her might " Please don't drop me please " she trembled with fear and clutched his armor so hard that it was cutting into her hand and blood begin to dribble her face buried into his tail.

Sesshoumaru was utterly shocked he had never seen her this frightened not even in his fathers tomb when he had tried to kill her " Kagome I will not drop you relax and stop getting blood on my armor" he said expecting a fiery response from her and was nearly concerned when it didn't come. Looking at the terrified Kit he said " Kit why is your mother so afraid?"

Shippou who was clinging to his mother with all his might his fear being of Sesshoumaru and not the flight said " she is afraid of heights" then he nuzzled himself under Kagome's now silver hair and begin to try and calm her and himself.

Sesshoumaru sighed then picking Kagome up in his arm and tail he ordered Shippou to rest not on Kagome but on his shoulder and then he himself began to talk to her " Kagome listen I would not dream of dropping you now please relax "

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him and in a near crying voice " you promise?"

Sesshoumaru sighed " yes I promise now relax"

Kagome closed her eyes again and tried her best to calm her rapidly beating heart and in the process tired her self out more than she already was and fell asleep only then did her heart fall into a strong steady rhythm. Shippou had been watching his mother finally once she had drifted to sleep he said in a quiet respectful voice " Lord Sesshoumaru you are going to let us go once momma heals your little girl right?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the Kitsune from the corner of his eye thinking _as if I could hold her against her will especially now _ then said " yes"

Shippou said no more he simply watched his mother as she slept in her sleep she whimpered in pain from her transformation then a question hit Sesshoumaru " Kit when did the ceremony take place?"

Shippou squeaked when Sesshoumaru spoke to him but soon answered " this morning Lord Sesshoumaru we finished and momma was put in bed just half an hour or so before I ran into you"

the rest of the trip was spent in silence with Shippou perched on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and Kagome and her bag held in his arm and tail. finally as he neared his castle Sesshoumaru woke Kagome she woke and looking around whimpered a few more times than said " are we there?" then before Sesshoumaru could answer she said " what are Rin's symptoms?"

They touched down in the courtyard and Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on her feet noticing that she was still a bit unsteady then Shippou sprang to her shoulder and Sesshoumaru finally said as he led them through the castle doors " she has a high fever and raspy lungs"

Kagome was taken to Rin and she rushed to the raven haired Childs side she first checked Rin for a fever and checked her pulse then placing her hands over Rin's chest begin to glow a bright pink as she imagined in her mind Rin healing her lungs becoming clear and her body cooling after a few moments she was exhausted Rin was not totally healed but mostly so that the medicine that she carried from her time would work now. turning to Sesshoumaru she said " I need my bag"

Almost instantly Jaken came forward with her bag and digging around in it she found her bottle of children's cold medicine growing dizzy she handed the bottle with its little cup to Sesshoumaru and said in a fuzzy voice " she needs a cup of that twice a day and as much water as you can make her drink" then she passed out and hit the floor with a thump. just as Rin woke.

Rin looked around her room seeing Sesshoumaru she smiled " Sesshoumaru Sama you are here"

Sesshoumaru watched as Shippou rushed to his mothers side and turned and ordered Jaken to prepare the room next to his for Kagome then pouring the purple medicine into the cup that Kagome gave him he gave it to Rin and said "Drink"

she took the cup and swallowed the purple stuff surprised when it did not taste bad she smiled and said " can I have more"

Sesshoumaru then handed her a large glass of water and said " drink as much as you can Rin I will be back in a moment"

she smiled and begin to drink and watched as Sesshoumaru bent picking up kagome and carried her into the room that had been fixed for her and called a female servant to change her and get her comfortable then he returned back to Rin.

Kagome woke to sun shining through a window glancing around she tried to pull her muddled mind together she could feel Shippou at her side as she yawned he began to stir. finally more aware of her self she looked around trying to remember where she was and why she was in so much pain then Shippou looked up and the love shining in his huge luminescent emerald eyes reminded her she was now a demon ...Shippou's mother ...the adoption ...Shippou's panic ...Sesshoumaru ...the human child Rin ...healing her .

yes Kagome now remembered it all with a stretch and yawn she stood . it was then she realized that she was in a light sleeping Kimono rolling her eyes she looked around looking for her cloths finally she found them and quickly dressed then telling Shippou to stay she went off to find and check on Rin.

As Kagome slipped into the Hall a servant walked up to her " what may I get for you Miko-sama?"

Kagome looked at the woman a rabbit demoness her eyes were soft brown and her long ears dangled like furry earrings Kagome smiled " Please call me Kagome and I need to check on Rin"

The servant bowed " if you will just come with me Kagome-sama"

before the servant could walk to lead kagome she caught her by the arm " No Sama just Kagome all right?"

the servants eyes grew wide but she nodded her head " as you wish Kagome however only in private for Sesshoumaru-Sama would not be happy"

Kagome smiled brilliantly and said " OK great now could you show me to Rin I want to check on her"

Kagome entered the room to find Sesshoumaru already there he looked up as she entered and she bowed to him and said brightly trying to hide her exhaustion and pain " good morning Sesshoumaru-sama I have just come to check on Rin"

Sesshoumaru watched her as she entered and was shocked when she bowed to him .he responded before he thought about it " good morning"

Kagome was shocked he had actually said good morning and didn't call her any names she felt like walking up to see if he was sick but instead walked and placed her hand upon Rin's head to check for fever finding none she checked her pulse to find it strong and normal she then closed her eyes and concentrated on Rin's breathing finding it clear and no longer raspy she smiled and turned back to Sesshoumaru and with her eyes down cast said in a quiet voice " I am sorry that I didn't have the energy to fully heal her but the medicine I gave you for her will clear it right up with another dose"

Sesshoumaru was shocked he had not expected her to apologize for her being exhausted when he had taken her he had not realized that the ceremony had been done so recently shaking his thoughts away " It does not matter you will remain here until she is fully well"

Kagome sighed she had figured as much " could I please get some food for Shippou he is quite hungry he hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday"

Sesshoumaru simply looked at her " why did he not mention this to me I would have had food for him brought before now?"

Kagome shrugged " he is a child and he is afraid . I am asking now please"

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly and walked past Kagome with a single word" come" then seeing a servant he held a brief conversation then walked Kagome back to her room and opening the door for her he said " there are cloths in the wardrobe for both you and Him so change. Morning meal will be in fifteen minuets" then he walked away.

Kagome stifling her anger she was hungry and poor Shippou was very hungry she simply nodded " yes Sesshoumaru- sama" and turned to enter the room and dress herself and Shippou for breakfast.

Kagome and Shippou was led into the dining room and seated at the table Sesshoumaru sat regally at the head of the table Kagome sat one space down on the left with Shippou on her other side away from Sesshoumaru as soon as they were seated food was brought and with a thank you and blessing Kagome sat politely until Sesshoumaru took a bite than her and Shippou fallowed.

they ate in silence Shippou eating ravenously Kagome eating small bites the food was fabulous but her stomach was still hurting her from the transformation once Shippou finished eating and Kagome had pushed her food around her plate long enough Sesshoumaru stood and turning to Kagome " Miko why don't you have your son go play with Rin in her chambers after you have settled him there I would like to speak to you in my study"

Kagome sighed " Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama" and taking Shippou by his hand walked to Rin's room to find her wide awake and wanting to get out of bed.

after a brief introduction Kagome left Shippou with Rin with a stern warning to play nice and not let her wear her self out then left to find Sesshoumaru's study.

as Kagome sniffed the air she picked up the faint scent of sandalwood and thunder her mind told her that it was Sesshoumaru so she fallowed the faint scent it becoming stronger as she proceeded finally she stood outside of an enormous door with carvings of Inu youkai in true form she lightly knocked thinking _' please be right please be right '_ and was grateful when she heard his voice say " come in Miko Kagome"

Kagome sighed thinking ' _well at least he did use my name_' then pushed through the door shutting it behind her she glanced around the room as she did so her jaw dropped . Kagome loves to read in now she was standing within the most elegant library that she had ever seen finally catching her self she blushed and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru " you wished to see me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

with a raised eyebrow he motioned her to sit and without preamble said " do you know how to read and write?"

Kagome growing indignant for a moment then remembering where she was stifled her initial reaction and said " yes I can read and write fluently in two languages, where I come from all children are schooled no matter of the class"

Sesshoumaru tossed her a scroll " read that to me"

Kagome growing angry glared at him " your testing me!?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " I will explain myself soon but for now read that to me"

Kagome sighed and glaring at the scroll in her hand she began " the silver Kitsune are the single most powerful of all the youkai however with there inherent purity of heart and sprit I Lord Inutasio will not move against my most beloved and trusted allies and will ally and lend aid in the event that the silver Kitsune clan is attacked.

Kagome looked up " that is it I believe there are other scrolls"

Sesshoumaru nodded " Indeed there is that one was written by my father six hundred and ninety years ago shortly before the destruction of the silver Kitsune clan every last silver Kitsune was slaughtered and there was nothing that the Western lands could do except morn after the fact"

Kagome her eyes full of tears " that is so sad the poor Kitsune being killed just because , I would love to get my hands on the bakas who did it" she said her sadness turning to anger then her anger turning to curiosity she looked at Sesshoumaru and asked " why show me this I am guessing that this is about more than a test to see if I can read"

Sesshoumaru nodded " Indeed , do you know what your species is?"

Kagome scowled then shrugged " something with a tail" she said as she flipped her tail a few times.

Sesshoumaru sat in silent amusement as Kagome focused on her new tail flipping it as well as petting it then she studied her claws and felt in her mouth for her fangs then she touched her ears and finally pulled a handful of her hair and looked at it finally Sesshoumaru said " Kagome you have turned into a silver Kitsune"

Kagome looked at him with confusion shining in her eyes " but you just told me that there extinct"

"they were but are no longer" Sesshoumaru replied then continued before she could speak " You need training I am offering to honor my fathers alliance with the silver Kitsune clan and train you"

Kagome blinked " I thank you Lord Sesshoumaru but I do not have the time I need to return to my friends as soon as Rin is healed we need to find the remainder of the Shikon and Kill Naraku"

Sesshoumaru shook his head " why does this mean so much to you, you have not been directly effected as the others have"

Kagome sighed " because it's my fault"

Sesshoumaru scowled in thought at her " how so?"

Kagome sighed " I am from the village of Edo five hundred years from now in my time it's called Tokyo I was born with the Shikon jewel inside of me on my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down the shrine well in my time and came out here five hundred years in the past I freed your brother to save me from a centipede and we have had a tumultuous relationship every since"

Sesshoumaru looked at her his mind was working thinking ' _from the future that explains a lot her strange mannerisms her defiance her acceptance_' then said " I believe you it is far to implausible to be untrue"

Kagome smiled " It's true alright welcome to my life however it just got easier I will stay here now and if the well still works I will only go see my family for a few hours at a time no more school no more double life"

Sesshoumaru looked at her she looked sad " if this saddens you so much why did you do it?"

Kagome smiled brightly " for Shippou I love him and will try my hardest to never let him down"

Sesshoumaru said " And my brother?"

Kagome laughed " well yea I love him as a brother you know Sesshoumaru I love all of them Sango is the sister that I never had, Miroku is like a brother he may be a bit of a letch but he is wise and kind Inuyasha like Miroku is like my brother he can be kind he has a big heart even if he don't like to allow it to show he does care and in the end he will always do the right thing even if he can be rude , selfish and a jerk "

Sesshoumaru smirked then growing serious said " Kagome you must understand that there will be many males who will try and claim you as there own and you must know that if any mark you, you do belong to them"

Kagome sighed " oh great like having one wolf wanting me isn't enough"

Sesshoumaru looked puzzled " wolf?"

Kagome sighed than giggled " yes Koga leader of the wolf tribe he has been saying that I was his woman since he kidnapped me a few years ago, I mean I like him as a friend and all but I am in no way interested in becoming his mate I just don't feel that way about him"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " kidnapped?" Kagome gave him a sheepish smile and went into the story of her being kidnapped by Koga and the fight with Inuyasha that fallowed and the embarrassment of her self by Shippou's pictures fallowing that. finally once she was finished " haven't you been taken a few other times as well?"

Kagome scowled " well yea but I am getting better where I come from youkai either don't exist or have found a way to mask themselves really well so being unaccustomed to youkai and having no earthly idea how to use my power I was a risk to Inuyasha but I am learning and getting stronger I think"

Sesshoumaru ignoring the look of doubt upon her face said " doesn't the undead Miko travel with your group now?"

Kagome sighed " yes her and Inuyasha are mates"

Sesshoumaru shuttered " how can he stand the smell"

Kagome gasped and burst into laughter " he loves her no matter what and she is a big help she is teaching me to control my Miko powers besides she is far more powerful than I am and the group is lucky to have her and not be forced to count on me when things get dangerous she can actually be helpful "

Sesshoumaru's mind was twisting and turning her words " you are more powerful than her she is simply better trained" then after a pause to allow his words to register he continued " in your travels you have created alliances with human, youkai and Hanyou alike where as she creates enemies of all except humans you are far more accepting and caring as well as pure but her true colors will eventually show I just hope that my Brother will survive it"

Kagome shrugged " once we kill Naraku he is planning on allowing Kikyou to take him to hell"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " a waste he has potential to be true to his blood"

Kagome now slightly indignant on Inuyasha's behalf " he is true to his blood" Than crossing her arms across her chest she turned her head lifting her chin and refusing to look at him.

Sesshoumaru stifling his response to her unintentional challenge said " he still needs training"

she turned to him a light of dawning flashing in her eyes " you don't really want to kill him do you"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " not since he has shown strength no"

Kagome thinking for a moment came back " so every encounter since the tomb has been training?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " you don't look surprised "

Kagome smiled " well actually I'm not I could tell that you weren't serious about killing him or you would have done so on several occasions but you still don't like him"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " I don't know if I like him or not I don't know him however I don't like his brashness or his thoughtlessness" than changing he subject he said " how long before Rin is healed"

Kagome smiled at him her now sapphire eyes shining " she will be fine tomorrow the day after that at the most"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " that gives us plenty of time to get some training in and I will come to where ever your camping twice a week to train you as well now come allow us to began" than standing he led her to her room " I have had a servant place training cloths within your room change then than find me track me understand?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but he spun and walked away leaving her in a minor snit then she began to think training while she held no doubt would be hard she would give anything to be a better fighter realizing that this was indeed a blessing she hurriedly changed and started tracking the sandalwood and lightning that was Sesshoumaru she tracked him throughout the castle finally finding him at the dojo he looked at her " good you did well now look to your left and pick a weapon"

Kagome gasped as her eyes found the wall that he spoke of covered in weapons as she walked down the row touching several blades she rested in front of a pair of swords both had a beautiful inlayed silver foxes leaping through the air upon the hilt and etched along the blade the words HONOR, COURAGE WISDOM and TRUTH . she shyly reached for the blades and once her hand lay on the hilt she felt a powerful connection with the blades. finally picking one of them up she felt the weight the blade felt as if it belonged in her hands. turning to Sesshoumaru she said " these blades they seem to call to me"

Sesshoumaru looked at the blades " then they shall be yours from now on keep them at your side"

Kagome looked at the blades " I can't take them Sesshoumaru there to much"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " I have no use for them so take them there demon blades forged from the fangs of the eldest ever known silver Kitsune he was the ruler of the Kitsune clan he had these blades forged for his son however before the blades completion the entire clan was slaughtered my Father brought them home from Totosi's when he returned with Tensaiga and Tetsaugia it's only fitting that the last of the silver Kitsune's wield swords made from the fangs of the first silver Kitsune"

Kagome looked at the twin blades in her hands they shined with a faint blue light she sighed " all right but allow me to pay you for them"

Sesshoumaru studied Kagome's face with a sigh he finally said " consider your healing Rin payment in full"

Kagome looked at him " Sesshoumaru I did not heal Rin for payment"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " none the less for doing so I give you the swords now come into the middle of the floor so that we may train"

Kagome complied and four hours later her entire body hurt as she hit the ground yet again with a frustrated sigh thinking ' _when did training become beat the crap of the formerly human girl turned demon _' she looked up " Sesshoumaru please I am tired and am sore may we please stop for now?"

Sesshoumaru watched her as she spared with him she had picked up swordsmanship rapidly and had been sparing with him and presenting a light challenge for him for the past half hour after the final time that she fell tripping over her tail ironically she asked to stop he could see the weariness etched in her face so he gave her an approving nod " yes and you will be shown to the bathing chambers I will also have one of the healers to come rub you down so that you do not lock up" then with a high bark a rabbit demoness servant appeared he turned to her and said " show Lady Kagome to the main bathing chambers and give her a through massage once she is done bathing"

by now Kagome was on her feet and her swords tucked into her sash as she walked up to Sesshoumaru and placing her hand upon his forehead said " OK who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glared " what is it your babbling about woman? and why Pray tell are you touching me?"

Kagome flipped her now silver hair over her shoulder and her tail flipping around in her agitation " I was checking to see if you were sick and why are you being sooo nice to me, you don't even like me"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " why would I be sick for simply"

Kagome cut him off " you don't simply do anything and exactly how did we go from you show up all arrogant and fighting with us and just so you know I DO still remember you trying to kill me in the tomb ya know to giving me swords than beat me senseless and call it training me and now your going to allow someone to give me a massage?? I want to know why . why are you being so nice?"

Sesshoumaru sighed " I am simply offering you the courtesy since your now the last of a species that My family was allied with for centuries"

Kagome thought about it for a moment " OK that is plausible except that you helped me before I was youkai"

Sesshoumaru shook his head " No I helped the Kitsune"

Kagome looked at him then a smile lit her face " well in that case thank you very much " then she turned to the astounded Hand maiden and said " ready I really need that hot bath"

Sesshoumaru stood and watched Kagome walk away thinking about what she had said " why am I helping you miko?" than shrugging his shoulders he walked away to his own personal hot spring to bath himself.

Kagome entered the dining hall with Shippou and Rin as they were all seated Sesshoumaru nodded and the food was brought finally once Sesshoumaru begin to eat the rest picked up there chop sticks and began as well Rin and Shippou ate heartily however he noticed that Kagome simply pushed the food around on her plate with a sigh Sesshoumaru said " Kagome is the food not to your liking?"

Kagome looked over " Oh no Sesshoumaru-sama the food is great I am just still hurting from the transformation my stomach feels as if I will... umm"

Sesshoumaru withheld a smirk " I understand but you must try and eat I will have the cook bring you something more suitable" and before she could argue that it was not necessary he had barked and the cook appeared.

Moments later a large mug of a rich broth was placed in front of her and Sesshoumaru looked at her and said " now drink that It will sooth your stomach as well as provide the required nourishment"

Kagome swallowed " thank you" then looked down in embarrassment.

her broth drank Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru " what should I do for the remainder of the day?"

Sesshoumaru looked her over he could see the weariness residing in her " you should rest I will look after your kit" Kagome swallowed her eyes wide as she begin to speak Sesshoumaru cut her off" do not argue with me "

Kagome looked at him " Ok"

Sesshoumaru had to smile at her moment of docility knowing that it was her weakness and pain keeping her mouth in check.

Sesshoumaru sat in the garden watching Rin and the Kitsune play he was deep in thought Kagome had no idea of her true power or the affect that her power will have on the males with a sigh he vowed to himself that he would protect her.

kagome woke to find that Shippou was asleep at her side , casting her eyes to the balcony doors she carefully repositioned him and stood walking over stepping through the doors onto the balcony. she glanced around and taking in a huge breath she sighed how had her life become so complicated? with a shake of her head she reentered her room to find a demon who she had never seen before standing over shoppou with a glistining blade she roared in outrage and the demon looked up at her his eyes widened in fear .

Kagome was beyond mad someone was trying to harm her precious kit without realizing what she was doing her body begin to change the attacker fled into the hall but Kagome now a fifteen foot tall silver white Kitsune bounded after him it was at the base of the stairs that she caught him and ripping and tearing at him until he was nothing but bloody shreds casting her now blood red eyes around she saw a huge dog heading towards her she bared her fangs and snarled ready in her maternal blood rage for the challenge even if the giant dog was ten times her size.

Sesshoumaru lie in his bed thinking about Kagome when her wail of rage came to his ears he had just exited his chambers to see her in true form streaking down the hall he swiftly transformed and fallowed he watched her as she shredded the demon then

looked around he could tell that she was in a blood rage and he knew that he needed to bring her back.

he advanced on her as he neared her she sprang at him he dodged her attack and spinning he slammed his much larger body into her knocking her to the ground than pinning her down he released his aura . he soon felt her relax under him and he growled for her to submit and he knew she was back to normal when she growled back for him to piss off and get off her.

Sesshoumaru backed off watching her intently he knew that she had yet to realize that she was in true form, soon though he saw her look around in confusion than her lovely eyes met his with a questioning look as she whined "Ok how did this happen"

Sesshoumaru looked at her I am not entirely sure why dont you tell me what you remember"

Kagome cocked her head to the side than whined to him " well I stepped onto the balcony I was out there for a few minuets than when I re-entered my room I saw a demon standing over Shippou with a knife" than after a brief pause she barked out " Oh my god shippou" than turned and fled up the stairs with a speed that Sesshoumaru was envious of. Sesshoumaru transformed back to his natural state and walked up to find her sniffing the surprisingly still sleeping shippou once she satisfied herself that shippou was safe Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru who was standing in the door watching her.

than with a whine she asked " umm how do I get back to normal?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her than with a fake yawn said over his shoulder " I am sure that you will figure it out and if not it will give us something to work on during your training session tomorrow" than stopping at his chamber doors turned to her and said " and Kagome get some rest I will not be so gentle in your next training session" than spun and entered his chambers to the sound of her growling.


	4. Chapter 3

OK first of all I own nothing the frightening part is just how true that is

small authors note ( I promise)

Hey everyone , let me first warn you that this chapter is short. very very short. But I had a few questions to ask of you guys. first question well more of a statement : it was brought to my attention that I have Sesshoumaru OOC I realized that by reading through I do somewhat. but we do not know how he would act in his own home besides he does show the occasional soft spot. but if this bothers you allot please let me know I will see what I can do.

Second question is : should the well still work? I would like to know what you guys think? and final question is : should Kikyou betray the group in the end? I am indifferent to Kikyou I personally could care less if she is good or bad she has shown propensity to both during the anime. so please let me know what you think thanks to everyone who is reading my stories and please review even if its to flame.

Kagome woke the next morning with Shippou sitting on her nose she whined " good morning"

he looked at her and said " Morning momma how did you get in your true form?"

Kagome sighed " well I am not sure I was angry and it just happened"

Shippou giggled " well your beautiful" than he sprung onto her back as she rose to make her way to check on Rin once she was outside of Rin's chambers she whined to Shippou " go warn her about me and tell her I will not harm her"

but before he could jump down and do what was told of him Rin opened her door she gasped than much to kagomes surprise she sprang at her hugging her fiercely chattering about pretty doggies.

Shippou sprang down beside her and said " she is a Kitsune Rin not a dog but she is pretty isn't she"

Rin who was still petting Kagome nodded "yea and very soft"

Just then Sesshoumaru walked up he looked at the scene and said " Kagome come, Children you have your breakfast waiting you go eat that go to the library for your lessons" than spun on his heal and walked away.

Kagome nuzzled both children than whined for them to do as told than she turned and fallowed Sesshoumaru as she came up behind him she growled " you had better show me how to get back to normal"

as the two entered the dojo he turned and looked her over once again with his face set in his stoic mask he said softly " relax now and in your mind see yourself as you were as you envision yourself draw your power to you"

Kagome sighed then lying down she closed and did as she was told . unlike the night before she felt every bone muscle and tendon realign once she opened her eyes she first noticed her claw tipped hand she smiled happily then she noticed something else she was stark naked. she eeped and using her arms and tail tried to cover her self as her entire body took on a bright red hue.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her then turned his back to her " might I suggest you cloth yourself demoness"

Kagome's head snapped up a deep growling emanating from her chest " had you warned me that I wouldn't still have my cloths on I would have had some to put on and my name Sesshoumaru is Kagome KA-GO-ME " scrambling to her feet her arms folded across her chest to cover her breasts and her tail wrapped around herself she took two steps when she froze then turning to an amused Sesshoumaru said " ummm do you think you could go get me something to put on?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " you walked here in this condition why not just return to your room"

Kagome's jaw dropped " I walked here as a dog err fox I was covered with fur an and stuff" she said through clenched teeth.

Sesshoumaru shrugged " so transform back and return to your quarters dress and return here or you can just go as you are" hesitating as if thinking he turned to her allowing his eyes to sweep her flawless body barely concealed by her arms and tail " of course if you do that I would avoid any males in the castle as your lack of attire is defiantly disconcerting not to mention very unladylike "

Kagome snarled at him baring her fangs " you ... you... " her second you came out in a snarl as her body once again morphed into that of a enormous fox .

Kagome stopped her rant an looked around Sesshoumaru smirked " perhaps we should work on your transforming for a wile as you are already doing it however the goal would be for you to achieve this feat without being angry" Kagome snapped at him he easily jumped out of her way and in doing so slapped her on the muzzle. Kagome with her muzzle stinging sprang back then begin to circle his still form.

Sesshoumaru simply stood there watching her as she circled him his eyes narrow an calculating. he saw the tensing of her muscles just before she sprang at him once again an he smirked as his energy whip left his hand and came down hard on her muzzle she yelped and spun away from him an he popped it once again catching the very tip of her tail she yelped again and spun to face him as he coolly said " Demoness never turn your back on your opponent and when you attack fallow through"

Kagome snarled again and springing at him again her jaws clicked shut where he had been seconds before as his energy whip came down on her shoulders his voice rang out " maintain awareness of your opponents position at all times.

Kagome hit the ground and glaring at him she shook her head thinking ' _I have got to think my moves through he is still giving me tips he is still training me' _then looking at the stoic lord standing before her his cloths in perfect order his hair in perfect order wile she could smell her own singed fur and feel the stinging of the wounds on her muzzle tail and back.

smirking to her self she feigned to the left but jumped right an yelped as his energy whip once again came down on her back however this time with much less force his cool voice " good now your thinking instead of just jumping in swinging around and hoping you hit something."

Kagome stopped an looked at him then yipped out " you just described your brothers fighting style"

Sesshoumaru snorted " half brother and don't remind me ,at least your learning" then after a pause Sesshoumaru looked at her " transform back"

Kagome looked at him an whined " I will still be naked"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " cover yourself as you retake the human form"

Kagome sat and like he had instructed before she retook her human form flushing with embarrassment. once she sat before him Naked she looked up. he nodded his eyes never coming to rest on her and said "now do the same again only imagine your true form" Kagome sighed but closing her eyes did as she was bid and soon she was once again in her fox form. Sesshoumaru nodded and turning to her said " do it ten more times then go to your chambers and get dressed its nearly time for noon meal"

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru walked away then with a sigh begin transforming between forms. once she was done she was in her fox form and exhausted her entire body pulsing with pain. she walked slowly towards her chambers once safely inside she once again transformed then dressing quickly headed to the springs to bath.

she entered the dining hall to see everyone else there she blushed and tiredly collapsed onto her cushion with a sheepish smile " I am sorry Sesshoumaru for being late"

Sesshoumaru growled " do not make a habit of it" then blessings were made and he swiftly took his first bite so everyone else could eat.

halfway through the meal Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru " Sesshoumaru-sama once we are finished eating could I speak with you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her he could see the weariness in her but stiffly nodded his head .once the meal was finished Kagome fallowed Sesshoumaru to his study once the doors were closed and he had seated himself she walked forward and taking her seat waited for him to speak.

after rearranging some papers on his desk Sesshoumaru looked up " you wished to speak to me Miko?"

Kagome sighed " yes I need to return to my friends Rin is healed and we must beat Naraku soon"

Sesshoumaru nodded " I will take you to them in the morning"

Kagome looked at him " thank you for your offer but I can go myself you need not take the time"

Sesshoumaru growled " I will take be ready at dawn" then he turned his attention to the papers in front of him clearly dismissing her.


	5. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

Kagome blinked, she knew she was dreaming or so she thought until a soft voice next to her said or rather whined "It hurts"

She turned her head to see two silver fox one with blood red eyes and one with brilliant sapphire eyes not knowing which spoke she asked " what hurts"

Both fox nodded and whined again "it hurts"

Kagome gasped as she realized both fox spoke with a single voice "who are you two"

Both looked at her " we are you we are your power we hurt each other we fear each other yet we are each other it hurts"

Kagome looked at the two and realization came to her before her was her Miko power and her demon power " the two of you were supposed to merge I thought"

Both fox nodded " the spell is not complete so we hurt"

Kagome gasped as tears sprang to her eyes " I will go see lady Koura and see if she can fix this"

The fox looked quizzically at her " you must complete the spell you must merge us"

Kagome openly crying asked " how do I do it tell me"

Both fox looked down there soulful eyes sad when they looked up " we know not"

Kagome sighed and with a sudden flash of pain she was awake tears running down her face she looked up seeing the worried eyes of Shippou and the cool gold eyes of Sesshoumaru when he noticed her eyes open he asked " what were you doing Miko"

Kagome blinked "dreaming I think". Then she noticed that it was daylight out and gasped " how long was I out?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her "it is nearing sunset"

Kagome sighed " I apoligize Sesshoumaru I was in a dream with my youkai and miko selves they haven't merged they say I have to merge them do you know how this can be done they are in pain"

Sesshoumaru shook his head " I do not. Miko energy and Youkai energy are opposing forces however all silver Kitsune were both just like you .perhaps ,your answer lies with the books and scrolls they left behind ."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded as she asked " do you have them here?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head " I do not but I know where they are , we will leave tonight I do not want you slipping back into your soul again until you know how to leave it"

Kagome blinked " I was in my soul"

Sesshoumaru nodded then said "come " as he turned and strode from the room.

Once outside Sesshoumaru said " grab onto me "

Kagome nodded and stepping up to him gently grabbed his armor as his sphere of light encased them and they were flying swiftly through the gloom of twilight.

Inuyasha paced back and forth "what is taking the wench so long"

Sango snorted " give it a rest Inuyasha she will be back soon enough"

Inuyasha glared at her looking like he was ready to say something when Kikyou walked back into the camp instead he turned to her " did you find what you were looking for?"

Kikyou nodded with an almost evil smile "I did"

Inuyasha nodded then sighed " the Wench should have returned with the brat by now perhaps we should go after her"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes but said in a cool voice " I see no reason why we should continue as we were she will show up eventually"

Inuyasha sighed " of course your right Kikyou"

As Shesshoumaru touched down he released kagome she walked a few feet from him and looked around they were in a village it was old and in ruins she could feel magic all around her she looked at him as he said " This was the village of the silver Kitsune the library is this way.

Kikyou smiled evilly as she prepared a special tea made from the ingredients she gathered earlier as she drank it she smiled thinking "the soul will be mine "

Kagome found herself in what she now knew was her soul again this time she looked around where she was a beautiful serene meadow full of wildflowers but a few feet away was a gorge and beyond that was nothingness she looked at the fox " if this is my soul what is that " she asked as she pointed at the nothingness " the fox with sapphire eyes cocked its head " that is the missing soul what the dead one has she leaches power from us she no longer has any of her own"

The red eyes fox walked forward nodding its head her voice gravellier " I can feel her take power from us"

Kagome looked at the two" you now have two voices you both spoke with one voice before"

The miko fox nodded " what merging that had taken place was undone did you not do this?"

Kagome looked alarmed " no I didn't"

The demon fox looked off at the nothingness " the dead one did this as it weakens us more"

Kagome shook her head " why would she do this "

The demon fox looked back at her " united we have unimaginable power separate we are weak "

Kagome nodded " I see" then she sighed "I must go for now but I will be back"

Kagome came back from her trance she looked up at Sesshoumaru who sat a few feet away " my Miko powers and demon powers are completely separate now"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " what if anything can you do about it"

Kagome blew a strand of silver hair from her eyes " I don't know and my powers didn't know either All these books and scrolls say that as long as I use both powers they should merge smoothly but there growing more and more separate "

Sesshoumaru looked at her "perhaps you need to use both at the same time wile doing something that takes a lot of power"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment " I know what I can try" then she transformed and walked up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched as she approached him " what is it you have in mind Miko"

Kagome just smirked and grabbed his shoulder and growled out' hold still"

Sesshoumaru stilled as her power built up around them he cold feel pure power pouring into him he felt his arm re-grow he felt every bit of bone muscle and skin grow he could feel the venom of his blood return to the glands in his hands it was amazing it was excruciating it was…

Kagome released him and took a step back and sinking to the floor entered her soul there she found one massive fox as big as her true form as it turned its head she noticed it had one blue one red eye the fox nodded " we are one finally the dead one will not be able to separate us again we are complete"

Kagome nodded and exiting her soul she looked at Sesshoumaru he was looking at his newly re-grown arm she started to bow then she realized she was in true form she changed back the bowing low in front of Sesshoumaru she said " Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for solving my problem"

In the camp miles away Kikyou screamed in pain and lie on the ground clutching her chest writhing in agony with Inuyasha's worry she finally managed to say " I will be fine I just need to feed" then she stood and staggered out of camp seething " how? what could she have possibly used enough power on to break my spell and complete her own"

Shesshoumaru looked from his arm to the woman bowed before him " how"

Kagome looked up " well its like you said I needed to be in demon form wile I strained my powers"

Sesshoumaru snorted a light sound barely audible " not the merging your powers woman my arm how did you grow back my arm"

Kagome looked up sheepishly " I uhh well you see uhh it was the only thing I could think of that would truly strain my powers if I could do it at all I wasn't sure"

Sesshoumaru blinked at her " what do you mean you weren't sure"

Kagome tiredly fidgeted " like I said I wasn't sure I was pretty sure I wouldn't hurt you '

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to twitch" pretty sure?"

Kikyou stood before Naraku " she has become full Miko demon I could not stop it her demon and Miko powers have indeed merged"

Naraku narrowed his eyes " how?"

Kikyou shrugged " I do not yet know she has yet to return"

Naraku nodded " when she returns report to me"

Kikyou nodded " as you wish Naraku"

Sesshoumaru was on her his new hand clamped around her throat " in the future Miko you do not use this Sesshoumaru as a test subject"

Kagome blasted him in the chest with a ball of energy knocking him off her ,Her face the picture of anger " and you taiyoukai will not man handle me"

The two stood glaring at one another then Kagome sighed " had I asked you would have said no and I would still be weakened and you would still be missing your arm. Besides my powers have never harmed my friends before and even if it's for Rin's sake you are my friend so I was mostly sure it would work"

Sesshoumaru looked at her he knew in his mind and heart she was right her power had indeed protected him before he relaxed his stance a bit " you will show me proper respect woman"

Kagome glared at him " fine Tiayoukai I will when you show me some respect"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply when out of nowhere her Kit popped up he was glaring at him" you leave my momma alone"

Kagome grabbed him " Shippou I thought I told you to stay at Sesshoumaru's castle"

Shippou looked at Kagome then looking around he shrugged " I felt you angry and next thing I know here I am"

Sesshoumaru hid his astonishment behind his mask of indifference however his mind was whirring he knew that the kit could teleport short distances but he was half a days flight in his sphere and four days walk from his castle rubbing the bridge of his nose he stood tall as he said "come Miko Kagome I will return you to your friends"

Kagome looked at him her smile brilliant " thank you Lord Sesshoumaru"


	6. Chapter 5

Kikyou returned to the clearing where the group had camped to the sound of laughter? As she cleared the last of the foliage she could see why and in an instant if recognition she was dumbfounded Kagome the Miko from the future the woman whom she wanted dead was a silver Kitsune? She hid her emotions as she made her presence known to the group. With a wary smile at Kagome she asked " so I see the adoption did indeed turn you into a demon"

Kagome smiled a bit warily herself as her power rose to just beneath her skin " yes it did " then deciding to play dumb she shrugged " so far all I know is that I am something with a tail"

Kikyou smiled and nodded " that much is clear perhaps I can help you find out what you are when we resume our training " Kagome nodded then stifling her powers turned happily to her friends wile remaining ever vigilant if the dead miko who her powers were telling her was indeed evil.

Two days later Inuyasha walked up to Kagome he looked a bit sheepish Kagome knew that Kikyou was nowhere around she had disappeared the night before saying she was going to go feed he shifted nervously then said in a most sad voice " Kagome watch out for Kikyou, I never realized or perhaps I just didn't want to see it but given a chance she will kill you"

Kagome nodded " I know Inuyasha"

Inuyasha nodded and looked around as he asked " can you sense her around?"

Kagome shook her head " no not at the moment she was miles away a wile ago then she just left my senses but don't worry she does that a lot"

Inuyasha nodded " I made the wrong choice" Kagome gasped at him an he continued " I should have never chose her I should have listened to everyone when I was told she wasn't the same person anymore "then he sighed " choosing you would have been a disaster as well I am not powerful enough for you now you need someone stronger than me to protect you, but you know that right? That is why Sesshoumaru is coming and training you?"

Kagome sighed " he is training me because he or perhaps his your father had an alliance with the clan of the species that I am "

Inuyasha looked shocked " I thought you didn't know?"

Kagome sighed "I do I am a silver Kitsune however I don't want Kikyou to know that I know I have a bad feeling about her so I hide much of what I know"

Inuyasha nodded " I understand Kagome just be careful"

Kikyou looked at Naraku in frustration " I am telling you she is silver Kitsune "

Naraku narrowed his eyes then smiled widely " that makes things easier then I need you to find a way to lure the group into an ambush without giving yourself away oh and Kikyou deliver me the kit"

Kikyou nodded "when and where"

The dragon narrowed his eyes dangerously at the baboon clad puppet in front of him " a silver Kitsune you say? How?"

Naraku shrugged "she was a human who adopted an orphan Kitsune the adoption changed her but since you don't seem to be concerned I will leave you"

The dragon looked at the puppet "hold on where is this Kitsune as a newborn demon she should be easy to kill"

Naraku nodded " tonight she will be unguarded " and he proceeded to give the dragon the location of the shard hunting group.

Darkness was falling as Sesshoumaru and Kagome sparred as she pressed him back he continued to instruct her in small snippets . As they finished their training Sesshoumaru nodded then asked " have you continued your Miko training?"

Kagome sighed "some but everything Kikyou has been telling will lock my power away I know that she don't know that my power has taken on sentience so she don't know that my power is training me and letting me know what it is she is trying to make me do"

Sesshoumaru nodded " I will work with you on your power as well starting next session"

Kagome bowed " Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru nodded then looking off he said " I must be going I will be back in a few days"

Kagome bowed low and watched him as he left . As she returned to camp she noticed that Miroku and sango were asleep looking up at the moon she became suspicious looking at Inuyasha she asked " they went to bed early"

Inuyasha nodded it was then she noticed his eyes looked glassy as he said " yes they were tired "

Kagome watched him his voice was monotone he was acting sluggish she glanced apprehensively at Kikyou who looked bored then asked " what did you do to them Kikyou"

Kikyou looked up " I have no idea what your talking about the monk and slayer simply went to bed and Inuyasha asked for something to help him sleep" then studying kagome she smiled " am I not supposed to help my mate?"

Kagome shrugged " it's just unusual that's all"

Then kagome smiled " well I think I will take Shippou with me to bathe" she said as she walked over to pick up Shippou only to stop as she reached for him as a large dragon broke the tree line.

She eyed the dragon warily as he snorted " so the half-breed was right you are a silver vermin"

Kagome narrowed her eyes she had to lead this dragon away from her friends so she bolted as she transformed.

The dragon started when the Kitsune bolted away but instantly took chase. As the two left the clearing Kikyou smiled to herself she knew the miko would soon be dead if not by the dragon then by Naraku she bent and picked up the drugged Kit and walked into the night as she handed Shippou over to a waiting demon .she felt no remorse she saw him as a vermin a monster best he die young. As agreed the demon left and several more stepped forward and roughed up Kikyou a bit to make it look as if she had tried to defend the kit and traveling companions then with the demons help she tore up the camp a bit as she began to fight the demons and she released the spell making the others sleep the group woke and instantly started fighting after a few moments the demons fled .

Kagome fled a few miles from her slumbering companions the stopped to face the on coming dragon the dragon came at her also in true form he was huge. He stopped a few yards away and said matter of factly I hope you understand its nothing personally but your species is extinct and needs to stay that way.

Kagome narrowed her eyes "what is it you have against silver Kitsune?"

The dragon shrugged " you know I remember the others making a good argument for your extinction but dammed if I can remember what it was I just went along for the slaughter "

Kagome narrowed her eyes drawing on her power she visualized her power merging with her self and unaware her eyes changed the right became sapphire and the left crimson . The dragon looked curiously at her " so this vermin has a trick" then shrugged " now die like all good little vermin" and he lunged.

Kagome dodged and keeping all of Sesshoumaru's lessons in her mind spun and attacked where she knew the dragon was. As she landed a bite to the dragons stubby wing she bleed as much miko energy as she could the dragon roared in agony and anger and dislodging her with a body slam that broke the tree that he had smashed her body into he spun on her seething " So you have awakened some of the miko power that comes with the species huh? Well that only makes me want to kill you more" then he lunged again.

Kagome was in pain her body hurt and she had used a lot of energy on that blast she tensed and readied herself for his next attack Sesshoumaru's monotone voice in her mind saying " stay aware of your opponent at all times , show no mercy ,show no hesitation ,look forward ,if you attack fallow through ,never look back ,do not regret and never doubt." his words having been dolled out over many training sessions giving her the strength and encouragement to continue despite the pain coursing through her .

She watched as the dragon lunged at her again and with a yipp of rage for this dragon trying to kill her for his part in the slaughter of hundreds of silver Kitsune who died before her she met him in a show of blinding light her fur swirling with Miko power pulled from deep with in her. her eyes glowing. He grabbed her and that was his final act in this life as the power attacked him and without even the time to scream in pain he turned to ash.

Kagome panting dropped to her belly panting she didn't stay long despite her weariness she stood on four shaky legs and started moving back to camp.

As she neared the camp she could hear crying she entered the camp and Sango rushed forward crying out "we cant find him he must have ran during the fight I am so sorry Kagome"

Kagome's blood ran cold as she cast her head around frantically looking for Shippou not finding him she yiped for him her voice carried for miles when no response was forthcoming from him she once again lifted her head and started to test the wind her nose led her to Kikyou " why is his sent on you?" she growled out.

As Kagome took a step towards Kikyou Inuyasha stepped in front of her " she was defending us and him" he said .

Kagome snarled and cast her multi colored eyes at Kikyou " if he is harmed I will kill you bitch" as she tracked Shippou from the clearing.

Sesshoumaru had been miles away when he felt a spike in power after weeks of training her he knew that power well and turning he sped in that direction . He got to the camp just as she threatened the dead Miko and he masked himself and waited as she left the camp once she was truly away from the camp he stepped from the bushes and in a cold voice asked " what has happened here?"

It was Kikyou who spoke " we were attacked and her son has run off"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the undead woman he had see the kit in many battle situations he had never strayed from the group before " where was the Miko when he strayed "

Kikyou shrugged " a dragon attacked first she led him away but he had youkai friends who thought to finish us off "

Sesshoumaru cast his eyes to Sango who was silently crying into Kirara's fur " Huntress I need clothing fro the Miko"

Sango nodded and setting Kirara down pulled open Kagome's bag and pulling out a set of clothing handed them to Sesshoumaru he tucked them away and turning into his sphere of light left fallowing Kagome.


	7. Chapter 6

I apoligize I have made an uploading blunder so you had part of one chapter twice I have fixed that and also fixed the chapter numbers I hope to see some reviews and I hope you like the story thus far.

I own nothing.

Sesshoumaru caught up with kagome in minuets as he landed in her path he noted her eyes and smiled at the sight. The multi colored eyes were unique to the silver Kitsune if there had been even a shred of doubt in him it was indeed gone now . Miko calm your self and transform back now"

Kagome swung her head to look at him as she growled out " Have to find Shippou demon has him"

Sesshoumaru nodded" I know but you are weakened by your fight you need rest unless you wish to die with him instead of save him"

His words hit kagome like a bucket of ice water and she stopped . Her inner self rebelling against his words but her mind knowing he was correct . She sighed and gathering her remaining power around her she transformed her swords clattered to the ground and she found herself in the forest with Sesshoumaru naked. To tired to be embarrassed she sighed and then gasped when he produced a set of clothing for her and turned his back.

She dressed and picking up her swords said " thank you for the cloths I really need to learn how to keep mine when I transform"

Sesshoumaru snorted " you need special clothing they are being made for you" then after a brief pause "

Tell me what happened after I left"

Kagome sighed " I got back to camp everyone was asleep except for Kikyou and Inuyasha and he seemed drugged somehow I was just gathering Shippou to go bathe when a dragon attacked me calling me silver vermin saying I needed to be dead I didn't want Shippou and the others hurt so I led the dragon away we fought I killed him then returned to camp . Kikyou smelled like Shippou and the demon who took him but I cant kill her without Killing Inuyasha she is his mate even if he believes he made the wrong choice"

Sesshoumaru nodded " so the boy has realized his mistake?"

Kagome nodded " yes but his inu instincts are so strong he cant help himself he must defend her even if she is wrong even if she gave Shippou to demons"

Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow at her " she is a problem who needs to be dealt with she is trying to kill you she weakens you by taking your power and no one can grow to their full potential wile missing part of their soul not to mention she gave your son to Naraku"

Kagome her eyes wide said " couldn't be Naraku Kagura or Kanna would have come for him or attacked us not random demons"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " Kagura and Kanna are dead you killed them when you protected Rin"

Kagome looked confused then frantic as she jumped to her feet " I have to find him"

Sesshoumaru looked at her then smirked thinking ' or he has to find you'

Then he proceeded to transform and swiping with his paw she went flying into a tree as he growled out " you find him you cant protect him you let him get taken you place the feelings of a friend above the well being of your son"

Kagome snarled her eyes going multi colored " what are you doing Lord Jackass"

Sesshoumaru flared his aura pressing hard against her she flared hers in return he smirked as he called venom to his mouth and claws " I am showing you that you are a disgrace you know you have a traitor in you mist and yet you do nothing as a result she gave your son to your enemy I am going to kill you for your failure"

Before Kagome could reply a red fox about the size of a German shepherd popped into the clearing where they were with a battle cry yipped out from the heart " you leave my mother alone "

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack transforming said " or perhaps I was trying to scare you enough for him to teleport to you he needs to be trained so that he can control his power that way he can do it at will instead of when he senses you enraged"

Kagome's jaw dropped " you scared me and pissed me off so that he would teleport to me"

Sesshoumaru looked at her " is that not obvious"

Shippou looked between his mother and Sesshoumaru confused then Sesshoumaru turned his head to the kit "Kit can you transform back"

Shippou nodded and did as he was told and unlike his mother his cloths were back in place kagome ran to him picking him started sobbing how sorry she was then she fell unconscious. Shippou looked worried and Sesshoumaru said " worry not Kit your mother is fine but she has used to much power tonight your being in pearl was all that was keeping her on her feet"

As Sesshoumaru bent and gathered Kagome in his arms he told Shippou " Get on my shoulder and hold on"

Shippou did as told and Sesshoumaru took to the air northward. Meer minuets later Sesshoumaru let a flare of power leave him as he landed and within moments we was met not by the northern soldiers he had been expecting but the northern royal family themselves.

He Narrowed his eyes at them and Misuki smiled at the younger Lord " I assume it was her power we have felt flaring all evening"

Koura said before Sesshoumaru could respond " of course it was I told you that"

Sesshoumaru nodded " there is a traitor in her group as of right now the problem cannot be dealt with I would ask that you keep her safe until a plan can be formed and perhaps lend your insights into the problem"

Misuki looked at Sesshoumaru " come bring her and her kit and we will discuss this at home so she may rest comfortably"

Sesshoumaru nodded and four demons took to the air with Kagome tucked in Sesshoumaru's arms and Shippou still on his shoulder.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha " what was it she snarled at me I know that you could understand her"

Inuyasha nodded " she wanted to know why you smelled like Shippou"

Kikyou nodded " and right before she left"

Inuyasha sighed then Inuyasha lied " she said she was going after him and for us to stay here"

Kikyou watched him for a moment then she relaxed she knew that she had Inuyasha wrapped he would never lie or mislead her his inu instincts would not allow that so she relaxed and started helping Sango to clean up the camp.

Once the clean up was complete she said " I need to go feed"

Inuyasha nodded and waited for her to go once he could no longer sense her he turned to Miroku " can you sense her "

Miroku nodded " she is about a mile away and heading northeast"

Inuyasha his ears drooping in shame nodded as he whispered " she is betraying us"

Miroku nodded " I agree" he said just as softly

Sango asked " what did Kagome really say"

Inuyasha sighed " she said that if Shippou is harmed she will kill her" then he asked Miroku" can you sense kagome or Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku nodded " there together heading north towards the northern Citadel they are with the Northern royal family by the power readings I can feel"

Inuyasha nodded " If Kikyou gets back before me tell her that I am hunting" The group nodded and he headed into the night as fast as his legs would carry him.

Kagome was just settled into a room and the royals with Shippou in an elegant meeting chamber when a guard entered not making eye contact with them said " there is an inu hanyou at the gate he is asking to see Lord Sesshoumaru"

Misuki nodded "show him in"

The guard left and returned a few moments later with a contrite looking Inuyasha . Inuyasha nodded to the people in the room and meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes said " I need your help"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow " you need far more than my help"

Inuyasha growled " I am serious Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru just looked at him so Inuyasha sighed and said " you are smart I need you to find a way to break my mating bond without her knowing it "

Sesshoumaru looked at him " to what end"

Inuyasha smirked not a pleasant one but a feral one filled with malice " so I can use her as she has been using us but that's not all I ask I would also ask that you let Kagome and Shippou stay with you to protect them "

Sesshoumaru Looked at Koura who nodded " I believe your asking the wrong Taiyoukai to break your mating bond ask the lady koura and as to your second request it will be Kagome's choice we will discuss it with her once she wakes"

Inuyasha nodded turning to Lady Koura fell to his knees " Please lady If you can help me I beg you to do so"

Koura looked at the Inu hanyou kneeled before her his long unruly silver hair spread around him his ears flattened to his head " rise Inuyasha why do you want this so badly"

Inuyasha took a moment to phrase his words right " my pack… no family count on me to help them on their life quests I started doing so out of selfishness then I grew to love them they accepted me despite my being hanyou they see me as an equal and a friend I have already let kagome down so many times and still she has forgiven me and so have the others kagome is lost to me as anymore than a friend but I cherish her as such. As I do the others, Kikyou my mate" he spat the word mate as if it left a bad taste in his mouth " was a good woman when she was alive but now she is as everyone tried to tell me vindictive , spiteful and evil I believe that if free of my bond the compulsive need to believe her to make her happy and protect her we could use her to find and finally kill Naraku"

Koura satisfied nodded and led Inuyasha from the room as they left Misuki turned to Sesshoumaru " do you think his plan will work and more importantly can the hanyou pull it off ?"

Before he could answer Kagome entered being led by a young servant " I heard most of that from the hall I hate it that he is hurting so much but he can be persuasive when he needs to be "then with a flare of power she looked at him with her two toned gaze " the hanyou has a name"

Sesshoumaru stifling the urge to go to her nodded " I believe she is correct…. about both "

Misuki sighed " My apologies lady kagome your correct I should use more tact"

Kagome snorted " you all Sesshoumaru included think because he is half human he is beneath you, humans think the same because he is half demon, does no one realize he is just like both? His heart, his soul he laughs and hurts and bleeds like everyone else" tears filled her eyes as she sighed "no one tries to understand him or the other Hanyou I have met and this bigotry is what leads to the slaughters like the silver Kitsune and if left unchecked will end us all "

For a moment both Lords and the still silent prince stood motionless as her words played over in their heads it was Prince Yukio who broke the silence " Lady kagome do you think young Prince Inuyasha can pull off his plan"

Sesshoumaru was the next to speak " he had better it's his plan " he spoke with authority his tone spoke far louder than words his mind settled for the first time since the pup was born Inuyasha was his half brother and their fathers son. Kagome smiled a brilliant smile and running to Sesshoumaru wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Sesshoumaru found his arms moving of there own free will to encircle the crying woman.

Yukio glanced at Sesshoumaru and shifted nervously as he noted Sesshoumaru studying him " what he is a prince by blood "

Kagome went to back away from Sesshoumaru realizing what she had done and his arms tightened holding her in place " its not that prince Yukio "Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist as his whip shot out .

Prince Yukio teleported across the room with a yelp then glaring at Sesshoumaru said " what the hell was that about" as Sesshoumaru was smirking .

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his arms an said " if you didn't know Prince Yukio is the child from Misuki's first mate he is half …Kitsune I believe we have found Shippou's teacher if you can get him to agree" then he released her .

As soon as she was free Kagome rushed to Yukio " are you all right?" she asked him as she glared at Sesshoumaru..

Misuki looked at Sesshoumaru "you know had you actually hit him I would have had to fight you?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged " I am far to skilled to hit him accidentally I wanted the Miko to see that he has the same ability as her Kit"

Misuki laughed " I see your point lets leave them to talk about the kits training."

An hour later everyone regrouped it had been decided that Shippou would be placed in the care of the southern royal house and Inuyasha sans his mating bond would return to the group Kagome would remain with Sesshoumaru to train and would rejoin the group in one month. As goodbyes were made with Kagome and Shippou's being tearful the parties left and went there own way.

Shippou looked up at Yukio "so your half Kitsune"

Yukio smiled his fangs peeking from his mouth nodded " yes I am a very special half Kitsune"

Shippou looked confused " why cause your half inu like your dad."

Yukio still smiling shrugged " granted I look like my father and his mate the only mother I have ever known however what makes me special isn't that I am half Kitsune its what type of Kitsune that is there "

Shippou looked confused and looked up "but a Kitsune is a Kitsune except for the power that is what sets us apart"

Yukio nodded " so you and your mother are the same "

Shippou shook his head "no she is a silver kitsu…"

Yukio nodded " yes now you know my secret my birth mother was a silver Kitsune but like all her kind when bred the offspring turns out what ever the father is with a power boost of the silver blood I believe you got the power boost when your mother adopted you."

Sango sighed " I told you he went hunting"

Kikyou eyed the slayer wearily as Inuyasha walked into camp with a deer slung over his shoulder he dropped the deer and rushed to Kikyou sniffing her over he hugged her tightly " your back I missed you"

She returned his hug with one of her own" I should be sated for a few days" then looking around " where is the girl demon and the child"

Inuyasha snorted " no Idea where the wench has gotten off to perhaps we should go look for her "

Kikyou shook her head " she will find us when she is ready perhaps we should try and find Naraku I have heard rumors that strange things are happening in the south west"

Inuyasha cleaned the deer and Sango cooked the meat the group made idle chatter it was decided that they would head southwest in the morning.

Kagome watched as the scenery flashed passed then she saw Edo in the distance she sighed " Sesshoumaru can we stop in the clearing just past the village just up ahead"

Sesshoumaru nodded to let her know that he heard and understood as he set down he noted the old well and realized " have you tried it since your change?"

Kagome sighed "no I haven't I have been afraid"

Sesshoumaru nodded " well we are here you should try if you get through I expect you back by dawn"

Kagome nodded and before she had time to second guess she jumped.


End file.
